Magicians and Red Candles
by DeathOnPaws
Summary: Captain Waldo Hulasocks is your average toon citizen - except he loves the dramatic gossip shared within Toon Valley. This causes him to meet an unlikely match for a soulmate. Rated a steady T.
1. An Insane Ambition for Drama

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter One: An Insane Ambition for Drama**

Captain Waldo Hulasocks wanted drama; that's all there was to it. He needed it. Craved it. Lived for it. He knew the only place he could get some juicy drama would be Toon Valley, Toontown Central. Home of the hackers, desperate toons, or like Waldo – the drama addicts. Nothing was more frustrating than showing up and realizing there was no exciting gossip to thrive on.

Unfortunately for Waldo, this was one of those horrid days. He trekked to the cobblestone area in Toontown Central and surveyed the crowd. _A bunch of desperate children. _He thought to himself as he noticed a cloud reading, "need a cute, funny, cat boyfriend". _If you want a boyfriend, why don't you first learn to use some proper grammar? _Snorting in disgust, Waldo continued to read the bubbles forming above toon's heads by the second. He saw a few game show advertisements, schools, hotels, parties – nothing Waldo was the least bit interested in.

It was only a moment pause before the tension rose inside of Waldo. This only happened when something made him nervous or upset; In this case, one of the toons he hooked up with recently was sitting on the other side of the playground, happily chatting with a group of friends. _Candy... _He repeated the name over and over in his mind, silently praying she wouldn't read his thoughts and come over to say hello. That was another thing about Waldo – he had too many ex's. The drama addicted rabbit couldn't keep his paws off of others, just to break the boredom. Seeing there was still nothing interesting going on in Toon Valley, Waldo began going over a list in his head of which toons he seduced within the last week. _Candy, Melody Pinkerpop, Miss Trixie, Bree, Miss Pinky Poppenpounce, Vampira, Forever... _Before he could finish, an automatic alarm went off in his head; breaking all his concentration. A toon had just put up an advertisement for a dating show. In reality, Waldo had never been desperate (or bored enough) to attend one. Many toons frowned upon them, viewing it as a noobish way of getting a "true" love.

Sighing slightly, Waldo watched the toon who was hosting the dating show. Crazy Ozzie. A coral cat. _I know I've seen him somewhere. Ah, what the hell. I'll just join his stupid dating show; It's not like I have anything better to do around here. _Taking one last glance over the area and toons in the playground, he came to the conclusion the dating show was the only available option. Hesitantly, Waldo asked Crazy Ozzie to add him, and Crazy Ozzie responded 'Yes'.

It didn't take long for the dating slots to fill up; all that was needed was one boy now. _I guess there really is desperate people who come to one of these for love. It's not like I'm looking for love, though – I'm looking for an adventure, a solution to my boredom.. _Waldo couldn't remember the last time he'd said, "I love you." and had emotion behind it. In fact, he wasn't 100% sure that he knew what "love" meant.

At last, the dating show was completely full, and Crazy Ozzie teleported to his estate. All the toons inclined to participating in the dating show followed mindlessly, including Waldo. Eight toons were there, counting Waldo. He quickly went over all the participant's names: Crazy Ozzie, Chocolate Covered Lizard, Little Petalboom, Pawprint, Amanda, Trevon, and finally Waldo.

The toon named Pawprint stirred and said, "There's only seven of us here." Pawprint was a small red cat, barely noticeable in the crowd.

"I know – the last one is coming soon. He is lagging a bit." Crazy Ozzie replied, sounding tired, most likely from organizing the dating show. "So who wants to play-"

Just then, the last contestant had arrived. A toon named Santa Claws. He swung his head around to face all the others and said mischievously, "Sorry I'm late; I wouldn't have showed up but I thought every dating show should have at least _one _good looking participant."


	2. That Rare Occasion

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter Two: That Rare Occasion**

The only thing Waldo could do at that point was give a death glare solemnly at Santa Claws, daring him to say any more. _That always works on other toons, _Waldo thought nervously, _If only it would work on him. _As if a miracle had come true, Santa Claws looked away quickly, as if acknowledging the terrifying glower from Waldo. _What an annoying black cat. Who does that bitch think he is?_

Crazy Ozzie broke the silence and said, "Okay, whisper to me who you like. If you don't whisper, I'll pair you off randomly." Ozzie's pale green eyes flickered to each and every one of the toons, waiting for a response to his request.

Maybe it wasn't the best choice and against his better judgement, but Waldo sat quietly, waiting to be placed with someone; he had no preference at this point. All the girls were chatting amongst themselves, pretty much giving away who they liked. Who couldn't tell after hearing, "I have a crush on someone, hee hee! I'm looking right at him!"? _Toons are so damn obvious these days. _Waldo pouted to himself, mainly impatient for the boring and anxious wait to see who the couples would be.

While waiting, Waldo's mind began to wander over to what his life at home was like. Home. A subject that confused the poor maroon rabbit more than words could describe. To start out, his mother was an absolute mess. _A drug dealer, rather._ Waldo's parents were much in love and had short bickers, but on average they'd be content with each other. The marriage itself was not a problem. His mother's habits were the problem. His father knew his spouse was cheating on him, but either didn't care enough to confront her or didn't want to deal with the angst that would follow. Going back to what his mother was like _personally_ – Waldo didn't see her much. He knew where she was, though. Some playground within Nutty River was all he knew. Waldo was ashamed to be the offspring of such a person. Now, about Waldo's father. He was more of a business man, and didn't understand children to the extent of raising one himself. He could rant on and on about how awful his parents were, but was interrupted when Crazy Ozzie began to announce the couples.

Waldo fiddled with his glove apprehensively, awaiting his match. _Ugh, why is it taking so long? And why am I acting so abashed? I don't care who I get to be paired off with – I never cared before, I do not care now! _Silently scolding himself for being so childish, he heard his name be called.

Crazy Ozzie reread the pair, knowing Waldo had been off in his own little world. "I said, Captain Waldo Hulasocks," The suspense was going to kill Waldo if he didn't finish his sentence, "and Pawprint."

For some odd, unknown reason, Waldo found himself breathing small sighs of relief. _I can't believe my luck. I got paired with someone at least half decent on my first try._

Crazy Ozzie continued to read the final pairings, "Chocolate Covered Lizard and Amanda; Santa Claws and Trevon; Little Petalboom and me."

Waldo's mind set off another alarm bell. _Did he just pair Santa Claws and Trevon? Aren't they both guys? What if I didn't hear that right.. I couldn't have heard that right. _Dismissing the thought, he went to see who Santa Claws was _really _paired to. To his shock, him and Trevon stood side by side, intertwining their hands ever-so-slightly. Waldo choked back a look of pure disfavor. But yet he didn't know why it was such a big deal at all. He had gotten a decent match, and the dating show was going to be over in a bit – So why did this seem like it mattered? Trevon looked out of place – majorly. In Waldo's mind, Trevon looked awful. He was bright red, short, looked like a form of a dog and had an unnecessary bump on his head. Waldo had nothing against bi or gay toons. He was perfectly content and left them alone to their business. _How come I'm acting so homophobic? _Waldo worked up the courage to ask Crazy Ozzie if this type of thing happened often at dating shows. The whisper he sent read, "Are those two gay? Are there a lot of gay toons at dating shows?"

All he got in response was, "No."


	3. Dining Disaster

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter Three: Dining Disaster**

Only moments after the dating show ended, Waldo knew he had to dump Pawprint – but how? He had just met her, for heaven's sake! Growling and fuming to himself, he almost forgot to look at his surroundings. Waldo had landed back in Toon Valley, Toontown Central. _Aw great. What can I do here? The gossip is dull and slow today._ Before finishing his thought process, a whisper interrupted them, "Hi Waldo :)" It read. The whisper was sent by Pawprint. _Wonderful. Something to make this day even better._

Waldo replied with a simple, "Hello," and he hoped Pawprint would forget about them being matched together a few minutes ago. No such luck. _Why do I get stuck with the annoying bitch?_

Yet again, Pawprint whispered, "We got paired at the dating show, right?"

Waldo just groaned in disgust. He didn't want to have to deal with this now. Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? _Girls can be so annoying; especially ones that think you're their "boyfriend". _"Yes," He replied, through gritted teeth. _I hate girls. _Waldo concluded silently, almost glaring at Pawprint.

"Then aren't we going to do something together?" Pawprint was a few straws away from pulling the last one. "Like go out to dinner or something? Please?"

_How annoying can this girl get? Can't I get a different match? _He quietly begged the toon gods to have mercy on him – but that didn't help, not at all. As much as he hated to admit it, Pawprint was right. They _did _get matched together. "Alright, how 'bout you have dinner at my place?" Waldo offered halfheartedly.

Pawprint seemed a little shocked that Waldo gave in easily. When she recovered, she said, "Great, can I -err- come over now?"

Waldo nodded, "Yep, my father and I will make you dinner." _Oh fuck.. What did I just do?_

-x-x-x-x-

When Pawprint and Waldo arrived, his father was already at the door.

"Where have you been, Waldo?" His father demanded, shifting his eyes towards the stranger, "Oh, I'm sorry for my.. -"

"No worries, sir." Pawprint cut him off, "My name's Pawprint." Pawprint gave a small curtsy, and followed Waldo's father inside.

"Nice to meet you, Pawprint. I'm Gary Hulasocks. Please, call me Gary." Gary stated blandly. "Won't you sit down?" He inquired, pulling out a chair from the dining table.

The red and white striped wall paper gave a warm "at-home" feeling to Waldo. Everything else, such as furniture was made of wood and added a nice touch to the place. Taking his normal seat at the opposite end of the table, he heard his father start the whole "I'm a very famous businessman" speech. How boring. His mind started to drift off, trying to explore new ways to break up with Pawprint... Preferably without his father knowing. _I cannot take it anymore. This girlfriend is going to drive me insane. Wow, I can't believe I'm insane enough to call her my girlfriend.. _The words slipped out of Waldo's mouth before he could stop them, "Pawprint, can I talk to you outside?"

Pawprint gave a weak smile but nodded, "Sorry," she mouthed to Gary as she slid out the porch door after Waldo.

Waldo was already perched on the white-chipped railing, gazing out at the stars insight fully. Sighing, he turned to Pawprint and began, trying to make this as painless as possible. "I'm sorry," He started, looking down at the cool green grass, then parked his eyes so they bore into Pawprint's, "I can't date you. I just don't know what's wrong with me." _This is a lie. It's all a lie. I know the problem... The real problem is she's annoying as fuck! I can't wait to be rid of her and I'll do anything it takes to make her leave._

Pawprint stood motionless, her jaw dropping, and a frown finding it's way onto her face. "So its over?" She squeaked, clearly in emotional pain. Tears welled up in her soft brown eyes and began to work their way down Pawprint's cheek.

Waldo turned back to the stars, covering his face in his hands, even though it showed no emotion. "Yeah... I guess I'll see you around."

Pawprint slowly came to the realization that she was expected to leave. Her small, ragged breaths came out short as she made her way to the lawn. The sobs were drowned out by the still of the night.

Waldo finally decided it was time to go back into the house, maybe catch some of the dinner while it was still hot. Upon stepping inside, his father greeted him with a look at almost made him melt onto the floor.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" Gary's harsh voice boomed throughout the house, making Waldo feel like a frail child again.

"Pawprint and I broke up, dad."

His dad only looked away in disgust, "Son, it's about time you start showing responsibility. I know you've had more than ten whores.. probably within the last three days. I get around too, you know. You cannot live your life as a damn player."

Waldo glared at him, meeting his father's burning gaze. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Show me. Show me you are responsible. I expect you to keep a steady date for at least a month. That's almost thirty times longer than you normally stay with someone." Gary's harsh eyes were still locked on Waldo's, waiting a response.

"But -" Waldo stopped short when he realized he could complete this task. There was something inside of him that knew exactly what to do, and Waldo wouldn't be as scared to do it if he didn't fear getting murdered by Trevon first.


	4. Predator and Prey

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter Four: Predator and Prey**

It had been nearly three weeks since the dating show. Three long weeks of trying to hunt down Santa Claws and never being able to find him. Waldo thought he must have checked everywhere in Toontown now – giving up seemed like the only available option. It had turned into a game of Predator and Prey. _I could always choose to complete this task with some penny whore. I don't give a shit, I guess my dad is the only one who does. So what if I'm a player all my life? Don't players get their own magazine? _He paused for a moment recalling the 'Playboy Magazine'. _Yeahhhhh.._

Continuing his exasperating search for Santa Claws, he teleported to his utmost favorite spot. Toon Valley, Toontown Central was the place to go if you ever needed to find someone. (Or in Waldo's case, basically stalk.)

Lately there had been some interesting reports of hackers drifting through the toons of Toon Valley. New codes have been discovered, and Fritz had returned to turn the place into an uproar. _First off, I don't like hackers. Never have, never will. They're simply dumb ass kids who have nothing better to do with their time. _Strong emotion of dislike covered Waldo's face as he searched the crowd, surrounding a hacker. Getting a closer look at what the toon was doing, he noticed the crowd only formed because two toons, both hackers were getting it on, right then and there. _Toon porn. That's downright insane and disgusting. _He hated the attention hackers got just by fucking each other, all of it was wrong. There was absolutely nothing to see; _If they wanted sex, why not buy a damn penny whore? There's plenty of them here to go around._

Out of the corner of Waldo's eye, he noticed one of the hackers, Hissy Fit, had broken away from the group and was heading towards a toon further away. This time Waldo took a chance and went to follow her. Naturally, a group of toons split apart from the group and paraded behind Hissy Fit also. _Mon dieu. [My god.] _

Hissy Fit, the small pink cat hacker had a toon somewhat cornered. Only malicious ideas seeped through her dark brown eyes. Waldo could overhear Hissy Fit talking to the cornered toon, he made out the phrases, "die", "run", "bitch" and "go to hell." _Whoa.. Finally something good happening here. _Waldo anticipated his next move. _Get closer? Stay? _In Waldo's mind, the better choice was to get closer and have a good look of the toon being Hissy Fit's rude remarks were aimed at.

As Waldo got closer, a lump formed in his throat. _Santa Claws. Wonderful. This is one time I would've gone without seeing him. Why here? Why now? Why this mess..? _Before he knew it, Waldo's feet sprang forward even closer in the action.

"...Why don't you just go home and cry to your mom?" Hissy Fit was relishing this moment of picking on an innocent toon, "Or is she too busy to listen to your problems? I doub't she even loves you."

Waldo found this somewhat intriguing. _If Hissy Fit really wants to make fun of Santa Claws, can't she at least choose some decent insults?_

Santa Claws didn't look at all intimidated.. He just sat. There was no traces of fear in his defiant green eyes, there was only small amusement. _Does he enjoy this..? All the toons watching him and judging his every move? _

Waldo took a deep breath and knew it was time to jump in, "If I throw a stick, will you leave?" Waldo rolled his eyes at Hissy Fit, trying to get the point across a little sooner. _The sooner this is over, the sooner I can complete my task, and the sooner I can be rid of Santa Claws... _

Hissy Fit let a low growl escape from her throat.

_As if that's scary. _Waldo wanted to say.

For once in his life, Waldo may have gotten the upper hand at everything. He had finished the argument, and right now was watching Hissy Fit return to the other crowd of toons. _Now is a good time to ask Santa Claws.. _He prayed to the toon gods he'd have as much courage as needed. Attempting to calm himself with deep breathing, he turned around to face Santa Claws.

Santa Claws was still there, examining his paws as if nothing had just happened. He hadn't said a word yet and seemed very peaceful. Waldo was shocked upon hearing him question, "Why did you stop that bitch? I was having my daily fun."

Waldo had never felt so small in his life. He had never been shy.. And then same question kept nagging at his mind; _Why do I care what he thinks? After a month, we can be on our separate ways, and its not real either. It's just pretending so my dad can get off my case about this 'grow up' shit._

"Well I'm sorry for breaking up your little tea party," Waldo replied bitterly, not wanting to sound that harsh, but in a softer tone continued, "I have a favor to ask of you."

-x-

A/N: Thanks for doing personal editor work, Armando. And a special thanks to Savannah, too. Thanks for supporting me, guys. Review please, let me know what you think. :)


	5. The Taste of Pie

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter Five: The Taste of Pie**

Santa Claws looked truly bored with this whole ordeal. Waldo could tell by the way Santa Claws' eyes searched his own that he wasn't going to be the first to ask what this mysterious favor would be.

"Well, you see," Waldo cleared his throat, "My father had proposed a challenge to me the other night. This challenge consists of finding a date and keeping it steady for one month." At this point, he was absolutely horrified that he was asking Santa Claws. _What a nice move. _He silently scolded himself for being so foolish. _There's plenty of other people you should've asked. But now it's too late.. Yet again, good going._

Santa Claws didn't seem at all moved or upset about Waldo explaining this, he replied without any emotion, "And what exactly do I have to do with this?"

_Waldo. No. Back out of this now. _His mind was racing too hard to change directions now, "I was w-wondering if you could... h-help me out with that?" _I never stutter... Oh god this is bad. _

To Waldo's surprise, Santa Claws remained calm even though he had just been asked to date someone. "You want me to pretend I'm your boyfriend?" Santa Claws narrowed his eyes slightly, examining Waldo, most likely trying to determine if he was serious.

"Yes," Waldo breathed a sigh of relief, but it still wasn't over yet. "A pretend boyfriend."

"Alright," Santa Claws said, still not moving his eyes from Waldo, "How exactly do you plan to make this look at all realistic?" Curiosity nagged in Santa Claws' voice, not criticism or full of judgment.

"I-I was thinking we could meet my father sometime, maybe in the middle of the month; We'll also have to spend time with each other... And -"

"And let me guess – learn about each others' personalities." Santa Claws finished, nonchalantly. This time, his bright green eyes drifted to the sky, relieving Waldo of some pressure.

"Right," Waldo confirmed, his voice on edge. He hated it when his sentences were finished by someone else.

Santa Claws seemed to find a little amusement in the annoyance seeping through Waldo's reply. He smirked and then looked at him again, "Want to go out for lunch?"

This wasn't like the arrogant Santa Claws that Waldo knew. _Would he really ask to take me to lunch? Is this a joke? ….Fuck that, life itself is a joke to Santa Claws. _Waldo nodded slowly, "Where to?"

"I know a really good place, trust me." Santa Claws winked slyly and started off in the other direction towards the Loopy Lane tunnel.

-x-

After what seemed like a few blocks, they arrived in front of a large building called the "Laughter Hours Cafe". Waldo didn't recognize the name, but went inside anyway, following Santa Claws' lead. Santa Claws stopped to talk to the waiter, seeming to know him quite well. Then hurried to a table on the opposite side of the room.

-x-

The cafe had been an excellent place to go – Santa Claws was right. The food was tasty, and had an interesting tang to each dish. _Santa Claws sure knows his way around this town. _Waldo added to himself.

After Santa Claws completed paying the bill, they stepped outside the cafe and just stood in the warm summer afternoon air. He strolled over to a table and lit a cigarette, placing it between his lips.

"I didn't know you smoked," Waldo curiously said, hoping he didn't sound discriminating.

"I guess I left that part out," Santa Claws smirked, but then in a more serious tone, "Yeah, I sometimes do, not too often... I'm not addicted by any means."

Waldo shifted uncomfortably and stuck his paw down into his gag pocket by accident. _Ew.. _Something sticky met Waldo's glove halfway down. Suddenly the memory of searching for Santa Claws this morning had found its way back into Waldo's mind. He had grown hungry while trying to find Santa Claws and had stopped in the bakery. Waldo had bought an expensive pie slice for 55 jellybeans, saving it for eating purposes. He had forgotten about it, as he had gotten distracted before he could get a chance to gobble it down. Waldo just thought of a way to break this odd silence. "Would you like a slice of cream pie?" He inquired softly, not knowing how he'd respond.

"Sure," Santa Claws replied, sounding relaxed and very at ease.

Waldo handed him the cream pie slice, hoping he'd save just a little for Waldo to taste. Watching Santa Claws eat it was more torture – it looked simply too good. To Waldo's disappointment, the cream pie slice was devoured shortly.

Santa Claws must have sensed the change in Waldo's mood, as he quit licking his fingers and stared directly at Waldo. He never saw it coming, maybe he was too distracted by attempting to figure out what he had done wrong, but Waldo's mouth soon connected with his own.

Waldo ran his tongue along Santa Claws' lips, asking for entrance. His request was taken care of when Santa Claws parted his lips a fraction. Waldo didn't hesitate once; He took full advantage of this and plunged his tongue into Santa Claws' mouth, exploring it. And he wasn't going to stop unless Santa Claws tried to murder him for this – which was somewhat likely to happen.

Santa Claws pulled away, breathing heavily, eyes still in shock, "What was that about?" He asked, not sounding angry.

"Uhh," Waldo didn't know how to say this, "I paid for that pie, I was damn well going to taste it."

This made Santa Claws smirk once again, that famous "You Entertain Me" smirk. "Are you sure you got a good enough taste, Waldo?"

Waldo was still lost in the moment, "What?"

"I said, are you sure you got a good enough taste?" Santa Claws repeated slowly, "I wouldn't want you to leave without getting your fill."

Waldo grinned at Santa Claws, and for the first time in Waldo's life, he saw Santa Claws return the smile.


	6. A Mouse Named Santa Claws

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter Six: A Mouse Named Santa Claws**

Waldo had been terrified of this moment, and now it was only minutes away. He and Santa had been going steady for about two weeks now, and it was time for another "dinner" with Waldo's father. The unmistakably anxious maroon rabbit was waiting just outside Santa's house. Carefully touching the doorbell, he heard the chime echo inside.

A stocky, female cat opened the door who Waldo recognized immediately as Night Prowler, Santa's mother. She had been Santa's ride home after a long night of clubbing.. A night he didn't care to remember. Prowler had been so angry, especially with Waldo, claiming he was a horrid influence on her son. Maybe it was true, but it would never be admitted. Not by this bunny. _Come on lady, let me in. I have to pick up my boyfriend. _

Prowler stood there, and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

"I'm here to pick up Santa Claws." He rolled his eyes, was it not obvious? Didn't Santa tell his mother anything? "You know, your _son_?"

She only turned and shouted into the house, "Get out here, Waldo's waiting for you." Then in a lower tone added, only to Waldo, "Watch your paws boy. He's told me this is only to get past your dad, but its nothin' more. And never will be, might I add. Santa is inclined to marrying a _gentleman_. One by the name of Trevon and if you-"

"Mom, I'm ready." Santa, who looked very – shockingly – formal, appeared behind Prowler. He shoved passed her, and outside into the cool night air, where Waldo was still staring at his mother. "So... Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." Taking his last look at Santa's mother, Waldo swiftly made his way towards the vehicle. After letting Santa into the passenger side, he climbed in the other side.

Waldo hated to ask this question, but he was curious.. And it would never escape his mind. _Ever. _"When you were getting ready," Waldo cleared his throat, "Your mother mentioned something about you being ..forced to marry Trevon." Trying to keep his tone nonchalant, he glanced over to Santa Claws, pawing at his suit, not making a sound. He looked up, pain showing in his green eyes, but no words coming out of his mouth yet.

The silence dragged on for another thirty seconds before Santa finally spoke up, "Yes it's true." Santa stopped fiddling with his suit and started to look out the window instead. "My parents think he's the one for me. Which he's not. I've never told anyone this but I hate him. He just has so much damn money, that's all my parents care about. Not my happiness, only my wealth. So it's all true – I am to marry Trevon... Once this thing is over."

Waldo was speechless, but managed to squeak out a broken, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've never told anyone. I don't trust people, okay?" Santa's green eyes suddenly became full of an emotion Waldo never saw before.

_Please... think of something to say. _Instead of saying anything, Waldo started the car and began driving.

The ride was engulfed in another awkward silence before Santa asked, "Waldo, why aren't you heading to your house?"

Waldo ignored the question and stared into the night.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Santa asked again but a little more aggressively, "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to a pond." Waldo said dryly, hating every moment now, that was spent with Santa Claws. _Why do I even feel like this? It's not Santa's fault he has to marry Trevon. Ugh, what am I going to do? _

"Why?" Santa growled, clearly still frustrated with Waldo's sudden change of plans. "Your dad was expecting us to be there for dinner."

Waldo stopped the vehicle, as they had just reached the pond, and turned to face Santa. "You know what? Sometimes my dad isn't as important as you may think. I know _you _believe in all this family value shit.. But see what they made you do? Marry Trevon? What a hella nice family you have, Santa. You let them treat you like a mouse. Since when did you want to go to dinner anyway?"

Santa looked devastated. He stared in utter confusion and hurt. A slow teardrop made its way down Santa's cheek, and fell without a sound onto the floor.

"I- I'm sorry.. I didn't m-mean it." Waldo stuttered, furious with himself for letting jealousy get the best of him. "Look, there's something I needed to tell you.. But now I just ruined everything." The pond Waldo had driven them to glittered in the moonlight, reflecting the peaceful night sky. Flowers gleamed in the dark, and all was quiet.

"No, Waldo. I should be sorry. You were right all along.. I can't let-"

"Stop!" Waldo hissed, "_No_, I wasn't right. Now before you tell me how awful I am and that you wish you would have never helped me with this challenge my dad proposed to me, please hear me out."

Santa slowly nodded, giving the signal for Waldo to continue.

"Let me start with I'm sorry how everything turned out tonight. I'm already in enough trouble when I come home and have to explain what happened to my dad.. But, Santa Claws, there are so many girls in this world to date – and - ..Fuck this. Don't you get it? I chose to ask you because I'm in love with you. I wasn't pretending this whole time. I truly have feelings for you and.. seeing you marry Trevon is going to be a living hell." Waldo leaned back in his seat, again focusing on the black night outside.

Santa finally responded, "You know, I feel that way too. I never wanted to let you know; I thought you never felt that way about me. My sour mood has really put a damper on this night.. But please, can we just go to your house and have a nice dinner? We'd only be 30 minutes late."

Waldo smiled, "Only 30 minutes?" He proceeded to kiss Santa softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sharing one final kiss, the two started on their way to Waldo's home.

**Author's note: I am sooo sorry this took long to get out. I had some major issues with the plot and hopefully its all sorted out now. Reviews are love; Tell me what you think? ;) A big thank you to all who review, privately or on here.**


	7. King of Awkward Questions

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter Seven: King of Awkward Questions**

The vehicle came to a gentle stop outside of Waldo's house. Inside, his father awaited dinner with the two young males. Preparing himself, Waldo rang the doorbell.

His father came to the door rather quickly, and opened it. The panic faded from his eyes and was replaced with relief. "Where have you two been?"

"Car troubles," Waldo blurted before Santa had a chance to answer. Turning to face him, he introduced Santa, "This is my boyfriend, Santa Claws. Santa Claws, this is my father, Gary."

Gary gave a curt nod, and straightened his coat, "Won't you boys come in? Dinner may be a little cold, but you're welcome to give it a shot."

_What the hell, dad? Why so nice? _Alarm bells shot throughout Waldo's pelt. His father had never been so caring, not to anyone, including his own son. Once inside his house, Waldo lead Santa to the dining room, where a wooden table with some sort of meal was set up.

Waldo's father followed them in, watching both of the boys very closely. "I hate to skip out on our first dinner together, but before you got here I received a call from work." _And? Explain why we care, dad. _"I'm sure you both know what's coming, but please bare in my I have a demanding job over at -" _The bar. _"- The Snooze Bar." Waldo's father had been working a late night job to cover the bills ever since his mom had left.

Waldo grimaced, "This won't count against my month, right? This does count as a dinner?"

"Absolutely." His dad smiled slightly, and started to pack up his things for work.

"No worries, I'll watch Santa Claws for you." Waldo tried adding in a playful tone.

Gary looked up, "It's not _him _that I'm worried about."

-x-x-x-x-

Two hours had passed since Santa arrived in the Waldo home. They had reheated the meal set on the table, which turned out to be rather delicious, watched a movie, and now were yawning on the couch. Both of them had a tiring day, and it was good to just relax as the TV went on and on in the background about the weather.

Waldo stretched himself out on the couch, carefully trying to avoid Santa, who was sitting there. "Mind if I lay down?" He lazily asked.

"Not at all," Santa's voice shared the same coolness and relaxed aura that Waldo's did. Tonight hadn't been half bad. Santa glanced over to his right where Waldo lie comfortable. Without a sound, Santa stretched out next to him, and started to stroke his face gently.

Waldo was fighting the urge to reach over and touch Santa, but he didn't want to seem too... interested. With girls, they always pulled away, or he went too quickly and things never worked out.

Santa continued to lightly stroke and pet down Waldo's body. Coming back up so his face was in view, he shifted closer, and started to kiss Waldo.

This time Waldo knew how to respond. Waldo tried desperately to not act like a toon whose done this a million times. His heart was beating insanely fast and he needed Santa. Waldo started running his tongue along the crease of Santa's lips asking for entrance.

The two were fully engrossed by licking, moaning, and cuddling on the couch.

-x-x-x-x-

Soon enough there was a break in the make out session, and Santa propped himself up on his elbows. He was laying chest to chest with Waldo, whom was underneath him.

Waldo looked straight into Santa's gorgeous emerald eyes, asking a silent question that could only be answered one way. This certain question had been burning in his mind for the past week, and he had no idea if Santa could even tell what it was.

Something changed inside of Santa's eyes, his features brightened slightly, and in response, again started kissing Waldo.

Once more, the kissing slowly stopped, and Waldo breathed, "Come."

The rabbit lead his way out of the living room, passed the dining room and the porch, and stopped after the two were in a dark room.

"This your's?" Santa asked, looking around, trying to make the objects out.

Waldo flicked on a lamp near the bed, "Yep. This is my room."

As the furniture inside the big room lit up, Santa gasped, "Your room is beautiful." The room was decorated with brown and gold furniture, each complimenting the next.

Waldo smiled, not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

Santa walked over to where Waldo was, sitting on the bed, and asked, "Do you mind if we make-out some more.? I kinda like kissing you."

Without waiting for a response, the black cat rolled Waldo onto the bed and began to gently kiss, lick, and nibble on him.

Waldo knew something was finally right in his life, Sighing contently, he reached over to the lamp and turned it back off.

-x-x-x-x-

Santa and Waldo woke up as the garage door was closing. Mumbling slightly, Waldo tried to pull himself out of the covers, but never succeeded. Next to him, lay Santa, who was breathing softly and evenly, but his eyes were opened.

Panic shot through Waldo. _What if he wants to pretend this ..never happened? Or is going to leave me? Oh god, he has to marry _Trevon_! _Denying the urge to stay silent, Waldo spoke, "What just happened here?"

Santa rolled over to face Waldo, "I don't think I even have the strength to tell you, Waldo." He looked perfect, like almost an angel.

"So you're sayin' I rocked your world?" Waldo smiled slyly.

Santa just stared, his gaze full of affection, "Not to add to your already considerable ego, but you can consider my world rocked."

Just then, a blast of cold air hit Waldo. His father had opened the door.

Gary simply gasped, he didn't look angry, but more so.. shocked. "Uh, Waldo, does this mean it's safe to assume you're gay?" He looked confused, an emotion Waldo had never saw on his father's face.

"Oh yeah, it's safe." _I have officially decided on who the King of Awkward Questions would be.. _With that, Waldo snuggled closer to Santa, and slowly fell back asleep.

**Authors note: Sorry for the fade out to black technique. There has been various issues involving this chapter, and I wanted to get it out there so**

**this is the best I could do.. Forgive me :D? Review please! A quick shout out to all of you who've reviewed and beta'd for me. It's appreciated.**


	8. Not Meant to be a Spy

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter Eight: Not Meant to be a Spy**

This was the start of week three and the end of the month was nearing. _This whole relationship shit turned out to be easier than I thought. All I needed to do was look for someone I loved.._Waldo had changed since his challenge. His feelings and emotions for others became more developed and heartfelt. Waldo was no longer a rude son of a bitch, well, at least he was according to Santa's mother... But that's a different story. Waldo still had one thing left haunting his mind, Trevon, and he had no way to talk to him. He needed an excuse. _Fuck the excuse. I just need to talk to him._

Waldo sat on his leather brown couch, facing the TV blankly as he thought about all this. Picking up the phone that lay on the table next to him, he dialed Santa's cell phone number.

Instead of getting Santa Claws, his voice mail picked up. "You have reached Santa Claws, but I am unavailable or have blocked your ass from calling me, so please leave a message."

_Did he block my ass? Nahhhh.. That's just crazy, Waldo, how could you think like that? Well, Waldo, its possible. Maybe you should spend a little more time trying to be smart! I am smart, you're the dummy. _Over the last few days, Waldo's mind had begun to get a little strange from all this Trevon drama. Nothing was seeming clear anymore.

The tone to leave a voice mail just beeped, Waldo cleared his throat and began, "I hope you don't think this is stalkerish of me or anything. Because its not. I'm not a stalker. I just wanted to know if I could get Trevon's phone number. Because uh, he's kind of cool.. And I'd like to hang out with him sometime. Nothing else of course, it's not like I'd lie to you or anything. So love you! Bye." Waldo set down the phone.

Not even two minutes later, Waldo's phone rang, it was Santa. He picked it up, his heart pounding to hear what Santa had to say. "Yes?"

"What the fuck was that, Waldo?" Santa sounded plain amused. "You almost killed me.."

"Well, hello to you too."

Santa burst out laughing, "I almost died of laughter. Your message was absolutely hilarious."

Waldo blushed, "Yeah, ..I was being serious."

"Ha ha, I could tell. Before I give you what you called me for, what's the real reason you want it?"

"I did really want to hang out with him.. I'd like to ..well, I just don't know. Please Santa? I need that number." Waldo started to beg, even though he didn't have a good explanation of why he'd want it. In his head, he knew, but that didn't mean Santa could know too.

Santa snorted, "Sure. Good enough. I trust you, you're my boyfriend. Here," The sound of a digging went on from the other end, and stopped, "Dial 1-328-561-266. Kay?"

"You got it. Thanks Santa. I don't know what I'd do without ya."

Santa snorted once again, "I'm too good for you." Paused a moment, and added, "Love you too, by the way."

Once off the phone with Santa, Waldo immediately called the number Santa had given him, on the other end, a gruff voice answered, "What the hell d'you want?"

"Hi... I'm Waldo, is this Trevon?" Waldo was never scared of talking to someone on the _phone._ But this couldn't be Trevon; When Waldo first encountered him, the guy was so small.

"Nah, dis is his brudder. If you're lookin' for Trevon," Waldo heard the sound of the sound of the man expectorating in the background, "He's at da park."

"Ah, thank you." He hung up quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm lucky that isn't Trevon.. I'd hate to talk to him, marry him or meet him... Or do anything with him. _

Waldo stretched his legs, and got himself off the couch. On the way to the door, he took his cell phone and turned off the TV. Stuffing his cell phone far down in his pocket, he went out into the garage and started the vehicle. "Off to the park, I guess." Waldo groaned aloud.

-x-x-x-x-

Spying was not an easy task – this, Waldo learned the hard way. He had been around many objects, hiding and sneaking around corners for the last 23 minutes. Finally, he spotted Trevon, sitting on a bench a few yards away. Taking cover behind a building, Waldo started to collect his thoughts and plan of action. _I'm sorry Santa, this had to be done.. Forgive me if I mess things up._

With that, he started towards where Trevon sat.

**A/N: I know what's going to happen from here on out - it should be finished super shortly! I cannot wait. ;) Special thanks to Armando for the feedback on the last few chapters and betawork. Reviews are love; if you have time, let me know what you think!**


	9. All That Remains

**Magicians and Red Candles**

**A story of Captain Waldo Hulasocks, a maroon rabbit.**

**Chapter Nine: All That Remains**

The soft beating of rain outside Waldo's bedroom window got increasingly harder. After meeting up with Trevon in the park, nothing had been right. Santa and him had been getting into more fights than ever. _What did I do wrong? _Waldo's mind was starting to clear up, freeing the thoughts of Trevon and Santa. Santa and Trevon's wedding was going to be tonight, and Waldo was even invited to it. Just the thought of his boyfriend... well, fake boyfriend, marrying another man made his stomach churn.

Nothing was okay in his life. His dad started working day and night, only home to sleep, and Waldo felt as alone as ever. Santa was probably at the wedding by now, and Trevon... Well... Waldo had to face it, Trevon was proposing to Santa by now. Blinking, a teardrop of self pity and loneliness ran down Waldo's cheek. The red candle next to Waldo flickered, because the power had been out, and his favorite lamp didn't work..

His mind was twisted and turning in thoughts that still made no sense to him whatsoever. Even though Waldo felt healthy, he was mentally depressed, and nothing could keep his mind from drifting to Trevon and Santa Claws.

_There's nothing I can do anymore.. So ..damn! _The front door slammed, and Waldo got up from where he lie. "Dad?" He yelled.

"Son? What do you need?" His father sounded tired and impatient.

"A few minutes of your time, please.." Broken sentences and squeaks were all that came out of Waldo's mouth anymore. He barely had the strength to talk correctly.

His father appeared at his doorway, "What's on your mind? And Waldo, before you respond, quit acting depressed. You passed your challenge."

"I don't have to act," Waldo replied bitterly.

Rolling his eyes, Gary walked away, fed up with dealing with a broken mess for the fourth night in a row. "I'm going to work," He growled.

"Good, ya ain't doin' shit here." Waldo said under his breath.

_He doesn't need me anymore. Santa doesn't give a damn about what you do, remember, the whole thing was fake from the beginning. You didn't even deserve him. He forgot about you – don't you get it? _That wasn't necessarily true. Waldo knew very well Santa was doing this only because his parents were forcing it, but still, in order to make himself feel better.. Waldo was prepared to say anything he had to. _I will never go to that wedding. You cannot make me. _Growling at himself, he slumped back down in his bed, watching the night grow dark.

Only minutes later, the door was opened again, "What do you want _now, _dad? Can't you leave me alone?"

"When did I start looking like your dad?" A voice Waldo recognized came from in the living room, and was getting closer.

_Santa? No.. No it's not Santa, he's at the wedding. I have finally lost it, oh my god._

"Well?" Santa had his hands on his hips, and stood in the doorway. A smirk was glued to his face, one that Waldo had missed dearly.

"What are you doing here?" Waldo asked, stunned. "You're supposed to be marrying Trevon at the wedding."

Santa took a few steps closer, "I couldn't do it. It was only minutes before he proposed that I realized I didn't have to do it."

Waldo was confused, "How did you get out?"

"I'm supposedly in the courtyard taking a breather. When Trevon proposed to me, I had a plan. I was to act so shocked that I said I needed a moment outside.. And instead came here."

"Ah, Santa. Now you really screwed things up." Waldo's features darkened with only more grief.

"Is this not what you wanted?"

The fighting was beginning again, but this time Waldo refused to let it go any further. As Santa sat down next to him, Waldo sat up to reach his height.

He leaned over to kiss Santa Claws "How could I not want ya, Santa?"

Santa relaxed slightly and made himself comfortable under the covers. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Not at all." Waldo responded evenly. "You know, I missed you so much.. Why have we been fighting recently?"

Santa sighed, "I have just too much goin' on... And I don't know what to do any more."

"I know that our month is passed... so it's official that we've broken up but – uh – what do you say about getting back together?" He held his breath, in hopes Santa would say yes.

Santa's emerald eyes gleamed in the moonlight, "I think that's a wonderful idea. At least while we can. Remember, this may be our last night together..." And after a minute pause, he choked out "Because of Trevon."

"What's wrong with Trevon?" Waldo asked curiously. "Isn't he still at the wedding?"

"No," Santa replied darkly. "He insisted on following me outside.. and – I couldn't lead him here.. So I... I... killed him." He looked extremely frightened, as if someone had just been murdered right then and there.

Waldo was shocked, and had no idea how to respond. Santa had answered all of his questions in one statement.

"You.. you still love me right?" Santa asked, shyly.

He blinked in confusion, "Why wouldn't I? True love doesn't stop when someone kills one of your enemies. Santa – no.. I love you more than ever. You'll always be the one for me, no matter what happens. I've been broken the last few days, mainly because you haven't been here.. And if you were, we would be fighting. You need to believe me, Santa Claws. There's no one or anything that can change my feelings for you. You're like.. the magician and I'm your pet rabbit. I'll always be there for you."

Santa started to reply, but was cut short when yet again the front door creaked open.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Waldo muttered, and in a louder tone added, "Who is it this time?"

"The police," A gruff voice said.

Santa and Waldo looked at each other in panic. _Why so soon? Ohh shit.. Shit shit shit. _Waldo got off the bed and whispered, "I'll go see what they want."

Outside, in the entryway stood three lawmen, each with a uniform and badge on. _Certified officers. Just my luck. _"Yes, ...sirs?"

The three cops introduced themselves, the taller, black cat said, "My name is Knight Crawler," Stared at Waldo for a second, "And this is my partner, Toxic Waste -" He signaled to the green dog, "- And Pepito." This time he pointed towards a blue dog, shorter than all of them. "We are the Toontown Police force, here to ask you some questions. I have been in the business for 7 years, giving strong evidence that I am as -"

"I didn't ask for your life story, grandpa. Now what d'ya want?" Waldo demanded, eager to get these guys out of here as soon as possible.

This time the green dog, who was introduced as Toxic Waste answered, "Just a few yes or no questions."

"Have a seat." He grumbled, walking over to the chairs and couch by the TV.

Knight Crawler asked the first question, "Do you know someone named Santa Claws? Our records indicate that you do."

"Yes." Waldo responded dryly, trying to sound as bored as possible.

Toxic Waste asked the next question, "Where did you see him last?"

Waldo thought for a moment. "Uh... No?"

Pepito shoved Toxic Waste, and whispered something into his ear. "I'm sorry about that, now could you tell us where you saw him last?" Giving Toxic Waste another shove, Pepito said, "And it doesn't have to be a yes or no answer."

"In my bed," He hissed, "Why do you want to know?"

Knight Crawler and Pepito just stared, while Toxic Waste looked slightly turned on by this answer. Pepito noticed this and whispered a little too loudly, "Get the hell in the car."

Toxic Waste got up and left while Knight Crawler explained, "You see, he has just committed a murder -"

"- The murder of Trevon. We have been trying to catch Trevon for the last 3 years, he's wanted for underage gambling, shoplifting, assault..." By this time, Waldo had forgotten to listen. He was horrified – Santa Claws was to marry _him? _A criminal?

"Hold on a second." Dashing into the bedroom, he pulled Santa out from under the covers and dragged him into the living room. "Here he is."

Santa looked awful, "I- I'm sorry officers -"

"Why be sorry? You just murdered a convict at large!" Knight Crawler cut him off. "You will be mailed a reward shortly."

Pepito spoke up, and gestured towards the door, "Thanks for your time, gentleman. It has been a pleasure."

Both policemen walked off into the dreary, raining night, while Santa stared unbelieving.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Waldo winked, "I'll tell you in the morning." Before Santa could turn and walk back into the bedroom, he grabbed his shoulder and spun Santa round. "Oh – and I forgot to ask.. How about marryin' me?"

Santa knew there was only one answer to a question like this, he kissed Waldo and mumbled a "yes".

-x-x-x-x-

Santa and Waldo made themselves cozy in Waldo's bed once again, and Waldo blew out the red candle, letting darkness fill the room.

**A/N: Well, that's the end guys. Thanks for putting up with my slow writing at chapter 6 and 7. I hope you loved it; And I'll let everyone imagine their own ending to this, as I didn't give too much details. ;) Since I can't really add another page to this for author things.. I'll just add it here. This story was based on a real Toontown experience between Captain Waldo Hulasocks and Santa Claws. This story was inspired by a dating show; That I went to out of boredom with Santa Claws, who was just a friend at the time. At the dating show, we started to act silly, and both being on guy toons, decided to switch it up a little. So yes, we were the first (from what I know) "gay" toons to be at a dating show. This fanfic was made completely for him.**


End file.
